804
Edward and Charity fall victim to Count Petofi's machinations. Synopsis Teaser : A visitor has just gone from Collinwood vowing vengeance. Count Petofi's physical self is no longer present, but his evil spirit has possessed young Jamison and remains to watch as one by one the inhabitants of Collinwood face a moment of truth so shattering that it can destroy as surely as the strongest weapon. Edward Collins tries to talk to Jamison after the doctor has left. Jamison and Edward fight over the gloves, and when Edward pulls off the fake hand, Jamison freaks out and when Edward tries to comfort him, he plants the kiss of doom on him, then walks up the staircase, leaving Edward stunned. Edward is still standing there when Quentin Collins returns, not knowing who he is or where he is, and asking for a job. Act I Edward admires the artwork in the drawing room, telling Quentin he has worked in many fine homes, including that of the Earl of Hampshire. Quentin asks if he has been drinking, then tries to talk sense to him, but realizes Edward is under some odd enchantment. He is pouring Quentin a drink when Jamison walks in and congratulates Quentin on his ability to face reality. Jamison then dismisses Edward to the servant's quarters, but Quentin instead sends Jamison to bed. Jamtison is surprised to learn that Quentin has some family loyalty. Charity Trask comes in and Quentin tells her Edward is sick and he must be kept in Collinwood until he is himself. A visitor knocks on the door and introduces himself to Jamison as Charles Delaware Tate. Jamison introduces him as Jamison, and lets him know he is really Petofi, inviting him to the drawing room where he commissions the Portrait of Quentin Collins, unbeknown to Quentin. Upstairs, Edward is confused when Quentin and Charity take him to "his room" when Jamison had told him it was under the stairs, only to find himself locked in the Tower room. Quentin warns Charity about Petofi's promise that they will all be unmasked for who they are ... Charity suggests they pray, but Quentin laughs at her. She turns on the charm, telling him he wants to invite her to drawing room. He tells her he is going to go into town and she demands to know where he is going, although she assumes it is to the arms of some cheap floozy. Act II In his room, Quentin calls for Barnabas Collins, who is hiding behind the curtains. Quentin has arranged for Jamison to come to his room to talk to Barnabas. Barnabas picks up a framed photograph of Jenny Collins and ask who she is. Quentin tells him it is Jenny, just before they married, long before she went mad. He tells Barnabas about his visit to his dead son's grave, which Barnabas recognizes as the child he and Chris Jennings exhumed in 1969, and ask if he was buried with the Silver Pentagram. Quentin mentions that his daughter looks like her mother when Jamison knocks on the door. Barnabas and Jamison talk, revealing that Barnabas is aware of what is happening. Jamison is enthusiastic that Barnabas, like Quentin, also is a realist, but then gets angry when Barnabas tells him he does not have the hand. As they argue, Charity comes to the door and overhears Barnabas failing to mesmerize Jamison. Jamison declares it is his bedtime, and leaves Barnabas and Quentin pondering what to do next. Charity tries to place a call to her father at Rushmore Sanitarium when Jamison comes down to give her a good night kiss. When the call is returned, Charity goes to the phone and in a Cockney accent tells the operator there must be a mistake, as she doesn't know anyone in Portland. Act III Quentin walks into the drawing room where Charles Delaware Tate is busy sketching him from the photograph Jamison gave him earlier. Quentin acknowledges he has heard of him. Tate produces a letter from Edith Collins commissioning Quentin's portrait. Quentin explains Edith is dead, but Tate says he has already been paid and he intends to finish even though Quentin does not want him to finish. No sooner than Quentin throws Tate out the front door does Charity come down the staircase wearing a lot of makeup, sporting a long orange scarf and singing Pansy Faye's theme. Quentin is quite stunned by the display, but finally asks what is happening. She begins to flirt with him shamelessly, dancing and singing, and offering to "entertain" him with her mind reading act. She tells him he had a hand in killing Carl Collins when Jamison arrives, applauding. Charity comes out of her trance, unaware of what is happening. Quentin escorts her to her room, while Jamison opens up a notebook and makes notes, planning the fates of the inhabitants and frequenters of Collinwood, noting "Charity Trask - slattern. Wants to sing and dance and show her painted face to the world". He does not notice Barnabas entering the room, but it is too late when Barnabas drags him away through the secret passage to the West Wing. 0804 Memorable quotes : Jamison: (possessed by Count Andreas Petofi) Edward, the servants' quarters are under the staircase. You can go now. : Quentin: Stay where you are. I'll handle this. I think it's time boys your age were in bed. : Jamison: So you do have some family loyalty! (laughs) Good night, Mr. Collins. : Edward: (possessed to think himself a servant) Some servants don't like working where there are children, but I think they brighten the home. ---- : Jamison: Charles Delaware Tate, the noted painter, pursued by rich women and beautiful girls, all hoping to be captured in one of your immortal canvases. ---- : Charity: You're going into town to some...slut! And I even know why...because I'' am too much of a lady! Too much of a lady for Quentin Collins. (slaps Quentin) ---- : '''Charity': (possessed by Pansy Faye) Carl Collins is dead because of you! You helped kill your brother! ---- : Barnabas: I've never seen anyone possessed quite like that. 0804 Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask →/Pansy Faye * ← David Selby as Quentin Collins → * ← Roger Davis → as Charles Tate → * ← David Henesy as Jamison Collins →/Andreas Petofi 0804 Background information and notes Production * Roger Davis returns to the cast after an absence of 26 episodes. First appearance of character Charles Delaware Tate. This was the fourth role played by Davis in the original series. * Scenic design by John Dapper. Story * No one comments on Charles Delaware Tate's resemblance to Dirk Wilkins. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Jamison: For some the ordeal is yet to come. * TIMELINE: It's time Jamison was in bed. It was "quite a while ago" when Edith died, (occurred in 706). Bloopers and continuity errors * Shadows and reflections of crew members moving in the foyer can be seen when Jamison, Quentin, and Edward are talking in the drawing room. * What appears to be the boom microphone can be seen overhead as Jamison answers the door. * Roger Davis pronounces Aristede, "Air-is-teed-e" instead of "Air-is-teed", which Thayer David will also occasionally use in later episodes. * When Barnabas is in Quentin's room, we see his reflection several times in the mirror. However, it has been established several times throughout the series that vampires do not cast reflections. * Charity/Pansy and Quentin talk over Jamison/Petofi's line in the drawing room when he says, "Quite a lot, actually," in response to Charity asking what she's doing there. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 804 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 804 - The Other Puppeteer The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 8040804